Behind the Scenes
by Aleksast
Summary: Los cuatro pilotos de NERV, con excepción de Touji, han sido protagonistas de una película y comentan sobre estas en un video filamdo por Kensuke... ONESHOT


**"Behind the Scenes... " a NG Evangelion fanfiction**

Disclaimer: Ni Neon Genesis Evangelion, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, el único fin de este escrito es entretener al lector o lectora.

Aleksast: 2010

Kaworu Nagisa & Asuka Langley / Shinji Ikari & Rei Ayanami

Clasif: T (+12) Comedy ONESHOT

(-| |-)

- ¡Demonios! llego tarde - se lamentaba el chico, corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el restaurante

Narrador: _Shigeru Naida, un joven estudiante, dedicado al arte y a la cultura, había leído cientos de libros y era el clásico cerebrito del colegio, siempre respondiendo las preguntas que sus compañeros le planteaban, todo era muy bueno hasta que llegó ella... _

- ¡CORTE!, necesitamos un mejor ángulo de cámara - gritaba el director, estaban en un set de Tokio 2, filmando "No te metas con mi hermana", la afamada película que los pilotos de NERV debían estelarizar, ahí estaba Kensuke, como asesor de cámaras y efectos especiales.

- Oye Kensuke, ya se va a acabar la filmación, ¿qué tal si filmamos nuestros comentarios y los unimos a los bloopers? - proponía Shinji

- No es mala idea, Shinji... es más, se llamará "Confesiones de los protagonistas... Behind the Scenes" -

- ¿Y por qué diantres debía ser en inglés lo último? - preguntó Asuka

- Le dá caché, querida Asuka -

Asuka le dió un coscorrón en la cabeza - vuelveme a llamar querida y te mandaré al infierno, ¿entendiste?

Kaworu Nagisa se acercaba al grupo de tres, algo fatigado por tener que repetir la escena - he pedido un descanso, hacer estas cosas es más fatigante que manejar un Evangelion -

- grabaremos unos videos donde se darán las confesiones de los protagonistas... Kaworu-san, al ser el que más aparece en la película en el papel de Shigeru Naida, serás la primer victima -

- Interesante... ¿donde grabamos? -

- Que sea en mi camerino - propuso Rei, quien estaba ahí pero no había mediado palabra - podemos usarlo como escenario, a media luz.

- Amor, siempre tienes grandiosas ideas - ronrroneó Shinji, dandole un beso en la frente.

- Puaj, no comiencen con cursilerías - reclamó la alemana

- Estará bien, luego irás tu, Asuka mía, ya cuando concluyas podremos ir a nuestro camerino y... -

- Ejem! - se aclaró la garganta Kensuke - luego se dicen perlas, cuarteto de pervertidos y melosos, vamos a grabar entonces en el camerino de Rei-chan -

**- Primer Protagonista, Shigeru Naida (Kaworu Nagisa)**

- Grabando -

- Hacer el papel de Shigeru me hizo sentir raro, aunque debo confesar que ya había estudiado un poco de actuación, antes de nuestro curso propedeutico de actores que nos brindaron los estudios Thirty Millenium Fox... me gustó mi personaje, es un joven soñador que tras tener todo en la vida se da cuenta, con la llegada Lynda Clandance, que le falta amor a su vida, y es bonito por que hace todo por conquistarla... es algo que te llena, y casualmente en esta película encontré al amor de mi vida, Asuka Langley, quien fue designada como protagonista de esta pelicula... ¿no es increíble? Parecía que no estuvieramos actuando...

- ¿algún momento gracioso durante la filmación? -

- Claro, como cuando estabamos en la escena del bote y a alguien de cámaras se le cayó una al agua... fue muy gracioso, se veía al director arremetiendo contra su staff de camarógrafos -

- ¡Oye! -

- Lo siento -

- mensaje para tus admiradoras -

- Ah pues... no había tenido antes, pero espero que esta película les guste bastante, un beso -

**- Primera Protagonista, Lynda Clandance (Asuka Langley)**

- Grabando -

- Err... en mi papel de la protagonista, Lynda, me sentí algo confusa, dado que a veces el personaje es muy meloso, muy tierno, y bastante crédula, pero fue fantástico estar ahí, sobre todo actuar a lado de Kaworu, fue lo mejor... además de la patada que le dí a el coordinador de cámaras -

- Si me dolió... ¿algo más que quieras comentar? -

- visiten la página, vean la película y haganse fan en Facebook, Aufwiedersen! -

**- Primer Antagonista, Michael Vélfiz (Shinji Ikari)**

- Dale, Shinji! -

- Yo soy Shinji Ikari, mi papel fué el de Michael Vélfiz, un joven espía que intenta capturar a Lynda, para secuestrarla y así tirar abajo la gran corporación Cerelian, del padre de la protagonista, trabajo junto con mi compañera Angela van Viedren, y bueno, el resto es interesante, no pensé que fuera a actuar algún día pero sin duda me encantó la película, sus toques de acción y romance son excepcionales... además, trabajé con mi novia, Rei Ayanami, y créanme que fue sensacional.. esto...

- nada más? -

- Sí, disfruten la película, y no odien a los antagonistas -

**- Primera Antagonista, Angela van Viedren (Rei Ayanami)**

- Rei-chan... Grabando -

- Yo soy Rei Ayanami... mi papel fue el de la espía Angela van Viedren, que como dijo Shinji, es compañera de Michael, fue interesante, jamás sentí tantas emociones al hacer esto, creo que me gustó, sobre todo en la escena en que ambos recuerdan cuando se conocen, en Siberia, dos años atrás, y al final como acaban rindiéndose, desistiendo e incluso llegando a proteger a la pareja de Lynda y Shigeru... lo más conmovedor fue el final, espero que vean la película, adios.

15 Minutos después

- Oigan, ¿Kaworu y Asuka... donde están? - preguntó Kensuke

- Supongo que ya estarán "descansando" - confesó Shinji

- Querido, es hora tambien de ir a descansar, ¿no te parece? -

- Como digas, amor -

- ¿Qué, me quedé solo? Rayos, debí hablarle a Touji para que me trajera un manga...

Fin.


End file.
